Bow and Arrows
by Reeves3
Summary: Takes place after S2E3: Lady of the Lake. Snow White didn't get to dress up her daughter for her first ball or teach her how to walk and talk but there were some things she could still teach Emma. Mother and Daughter bonding. R&R but most of all ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: The mother and daughter scenes in Lady of the Lake had me crying rivers. When Snow said she had wanted to teach Emma how to walk and talk in the nursery I got this idea. A mother needs to teach her daughter something.  
**

**Small spoilers for S2E3. Read at own risk.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Bow and Arrows**

As soon as Snow closed the door behind her to the nursery she took a deep breath, regained her composure and followed Emma down the crumbling corridor. The visions of another life mulled over in her mind and Snow knew it was ridiculous to think of painful fantasies of 'what could have been' but her had heart longed for those moments and now it was too late. It was hard to let go of the dreams of teaching her daughter to walk and talk and dress her up for her first ball.

She glanced over at Emma and noticed a small frown of deep contemplation etched upon her face but what her daughter was thinking about Emma didn't say and Snow didn't voice to question her curiosity.

The two of them met up with Mulan and Aurora in the main entrance hall which didn't have a roof and debris covered the ground. During their earlier search through the castle, while Snow had been reminiscing with Emma, Mulan had found three swords, a dagger and two quivers filled with arrows.

"We should camp out in the woods tonight. Cora could still be around and I prefer taking my chances with ogres than her," said Snow.

"I agree," said Mulan. Aurora didn't look too pleased however.

"But aren't we at least shaded somewhat here?" she asked. Her question went ignored as Emma, Snow and Mulan started to walk out the castle with Mulan carrying the only torch quickly leaving Sleeping Beauty in darkness. "Wait up!" she called, picking up her dress and shawl and running after them.

After an hour's trek in the woods they stopped at a suitable clearing from trees and bushes. A contained fire was started and the four of them settled down near it on the thick grass. The stars shined above them like fireflies. All of them were tired but it was a while before Snow got to sleep.

Snow watched the stars while turning her ring around her finger as she thought about Charming and her grandson Henry who were back in Storybrooke. They had to find a way back. She didn't blame Emma for burning down the wardrobe because she knew what it was like to put her child first before herself. Rolling on to her side Snow saw Emma had gone to sleep with her red jacket used as a pillow leaving her arms unprotected and bare to the cold. Raising her head Snow pulled the cream scarf from around her neck and draped it over her daughter before settling back down and allowed sleep to take over.

Hours passed but it felt like a blink to Snow White when she was awaked by the sounds of birds chirping in the trees. Opening her eyes and letting out a wide yawn Snow sat up and saw Mulan already awake and skinning a rabbit.

"Breakfast," the warrior said. "It was all I could find."

"It'll do," said Snow. She stood up and stretched then looked down at Emma and saw she was still asleep and smiled as she noticed Emma was griping the scarf Snow had put on her in the night. On the other side of the fire, behind Mulan, Aurora was just waking up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is our plan?" Mulan asked, placing the rabbit meat in the pot of boiling water over the fire.

"We make our way back to the camp and tell them about Cora," said Snow.

"Are you sure that's wise? We'll be sending them in to a panic," warned Mulan. Aurora was watching and listening to their conversation now with intense concentration.

"It's better to warn them so they can stay alert and ready than for them to be unaware," replied Snow. Mulan had no argument with that.

"Then we need more supplies. Our armoury is lacking. I found a lot more weapons at the castle than what we've brought with us. We can go back and get the rest," said Mulan. Snow White nodded.

"Sounds good and we can find something to bring it all back. I remember a few wagons being stored under the castle. I don't think it's likely the curse would have reached them or the walls of the castle would have crushed them."

"Then we'll go after breakfast," said Mulan.

"Go where?" a voice asked behind Snow. Turning around Snow saw Emma sitting up and picking dry leaves and grass out of her hair. While the rabbit boiled for their breakfast stew Snow filled Emma in on their plan and Snow couldn't help but notice Emma biting her lip as though she seemed to be making her own plans for the day.

"Is there a river around here? I'd like to refresh myself," said Aurora.

"A short walk to the east," informed Mulan. Aurora looked to the west.

"I'll show you the way," offered Snow, kindly. She turned to her daughter. "Emma do you want to come with us?" she asked.

"Nah you go on ahead. I'll stay here and herb the stew," said Emma, adding wild ginger into the pot as Mulan stirred with her knife.

Snow White nodded her head and together she and Aurora took off into the woods to the river. The trip was quiet and that bit awkward seeing as though yesterday one had held a knife to the others throat.

"So...Emma is your daughter?" Aurora asked, courteously.

"Yes," answered Snow, quite proudly. Aurora nodded her head, not quite sure what to say next.

"She's very chivalrous. Although the corset she gave me to wear yesterday wasn't something I was familiar with," she said. Snow inclined her head in a nod and then there was no more small talk.

They arrived at the river and they rinsed their faces and filled their canteens up. Aurora bathed her aching feet for a few minutes before they made their way back to their temporary camp. When Snow stepped out in-between the trees and into the clearing she saw Emma and Mulan in a hushed conversation which quickly ended as Snow approached.

Feeling confused and a little jealous that Emma could open up to Mulan and not her, Snow sat down on the grass and poured herself a bowl of rabbit stew. The four of them ate in silence and listened to the trickling river in the distance and the bird calls from the tops of the trees. Snow smiled listened to the birds singing 'good morning' to each other.

"Right then," said Mulan, putting down her empty bowl. The four of them stood up. "Aurora and I will head to the castle. Snow and Emma, you two shall stay here and guard the campsite."

Snow tilted her head. "What are you talking about? I thought we were all going to the castle."

Mulan glanced at Emma but the blonde was staring intently at the ground. "You must have misheard. Aurora and I will go. You and Emma shall stay here and guard the campsite."

"The big empty clearing?" asked Snow, quoting Emma from yesterday.

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back," said Mulan, smiling slightly. Snow White frowned realising she had said those exact words in reply to Emma.

Mulan and Aurora started walking away back in the direction of the castle. As they moved Snow could hear Aurora hissing in Mulan's ear. "Why aren't they coming with us?"

"That is a good question. Why aren't we going with them, Emma?" Snow asked, looking across at Emma who had now raised her head and was wearing a sheepish expression.

"Look...last night when we left the castle, I started thinking about what you had said about having never been able to teach me how to walk and talk or dress me up for my first ball," started Emma. Snow felt her heart being torn but she graced Emma with a smile, willing her to continue.

Emma gave her a small smile in return. "It got me thinking about things you could teach me. I asked Mulan while you were gone with Aurora and she agreed that it would be a good idea if you taught me how to use a bow and arrow."

'_Don't cry Snow, don't cry. You're daughter has just offered you an olive branch so grab it with both hands and don't ruin it!'_ She thought. Her body didn't listen to her brain however. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she quickly pulled Emma into a hug.

"Yes!" exclaimed Snow. "I'd love to teach you!"

She pulled away and grinned from ear to ear. Emma just grinned back at her, happy to indulge her mother and let Snow have a memory educating her daughter on something and not have her faded dreams turn to dust.

Snow grabbed the longbow and a quiver full of arrows they had picked up from the castle and the two of them picked out a large oak tree for target practice. First Snow established what position to stand in and then how to fire the arrow. Smooth and quick the arrow flew across the air and embedded itself in the oak tree with a satisfying 'thud.'

"Your turn," Snow said, handing the bow to Emma.

Warily Emma accepted the bow and stood to the side but turned her body to face the oak tree copying her mother's stance. Snow circled her.

"Part your feet slightly, they need to be shoulder width apart," she pointed out. Emma did as she was told.

"Like that?" she asked. Snow nodded.

"Perfect. Now take an arrow but keep the bow pointed to the ground as you nock the arrow in place."

Emma took an arrow from the quiver and struggled to keep the arrow still as she held onto the front of the bow while gripping the arrow's end and the string. Snow came to stand by her side and showed her how to hold the arrow and the bowstring with three fingers, the index, middle and the ring. Still stationed at her daughter's side Snow helped Emma raise the bow while still keeping the arrow in its place and showed her how to line up and aim for the target.

"You realise this is going to go a few meters before hitting the ground?" Emma said, doubting her ability.

"That's why we're practicing," said Snow, confidently. "Now let go."

True to her prediction Emma and Snow watched the arrow sail wobbly through the air before plummeting into the ground a few meters to the right of the target tree. Emma sighed, disappointed, but Snow grinned.

"Excellent," she said, walking forward to get the arrow. Emma pulled a disgruntled face.

"How was that good? I didn't even hit the target," she said. Snow pulled the arrow out of the ground and walked back, handing the arrow over to Emma, indicating for her to try again.

"Well no but you got it in the air. Remember practice makes perfect." Emma gave her a lopsided smile and took the arrow. She tried again and again and each time the arrow stayed longer in the air. It flew efficiently and in the flight path Emma pictured before the string snapped by her ear and the arrow was let loose. Each time Emma fired Snow was there to give her tips and pointes, correcting the mistakes and praising the faultlessness until Emma was doing it all by herself. Snow stood back and watched intently with a hand on her heart, biting her lower lip as she contained her happiness. She knew Charming would be just as proud as she was if he could see his baby girl learning archery.

She watched Emma release another arrow and they both saw it drive into the oak tree next to Snow's earlier demonstration.

"I did it!" yelled Emma, shocked and thrilled by her own performance.

"You did it!" Snow cheered the same time as Emma.

They both turned to look at each other and cheered and whooped together, kicking up clumps of dry grass, before jumping into a hug. Snow laughed and held on to Emma, wrapping her arms all the way around and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma couldn't help but reciprocate the hug. For years she had wanted to learn something from her birth mother and Snow had wanted to teach something to her daughter and today both wishes had come true.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope they weren't too OOC.**

**Review and let me know.  
**

**Reeves3. :)  
**


End file.
